Brothers
by bubbleheadash
Summary: Mizuki moves to Konoha and thinks Sasuke is the most amazing guy in the world. That is, until she meets Itachi. Rated T for language and violence.
1. New Start

**Me: I only own OC.**  
**Sasuke: Poor Mizuki.**  
**Me: Remember I control your fate!**

Mizuki POV

I didn't get it. I always lived in the hidden rain village and so did my parents. My grandparents and great grandparents did too. Why would we want to leave? One month ago, I was in my room playing with my pet weasel (yes i have a pet weasel) when my mother came in. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked. I nodded and moved over so my mother could sit beside me, pulling Akiko, the weasel, onto my lap. "We're moving to the leaf village." she said. What? Why the heck would we do that? My mother sat in silence and waited. She knew I was thinking. I sat in silence thinking a lot. The rain always helped me concentrate. I would miss that while living in Konoha and it would take some getting used to. "When?" I asked. My mother was surprised. My guess is she expected me to complain. "One month from now." One month. That should be enough time to get everything done. I had already started planning what i needed to do, how much time it would take, and when i would do it. I'm great at pre-planning. To bad I never do it on missions. "Mizuki?" My mother tore me from my thoughts. "Hm?" i said snapping back to real life. "Are you sure your okay with this?" she asked. I wasn't. I hated having to leave my home. I'm fourteen and I've lived here my whole life and I had so many friends here. "Don't worry about it I don't care." And that ended that. I said good bye to my friends, packed my things looked around the village randomly to make sure I saw everything, and sat out in the rain. It rained everyday here and the new routine would be hard to get used too. So my mother, my father, and I were on our way to Konoha. "There it is." My father said. I could see the gates now. My new home.

Naruto's POV

Who is that? She was beautiful. She had waist length bright blue hair and misty green eyes. Her top was more like a bra than a shirt. I was leather and had a zipper in the middle with a large gold ring at the end. It was just high enough to hide her cleavage. The straps were thick and had gold beads at the bottom. She had two thick gold bracelets about level with the center of her chest on each arm. She was wearing black leather shorts that clung to her skin with a red belt. Her boots were also black leather and went halfway to her knee. They had red buckles that matched her belt. She was also holding a weasel. Is my nose bleeding? It is! It's like a waterfall! I need to go get some tissues! Or a bath towel... She came from the village hidden in the rain. Naruto thought while sitting at home with tissues stuffed up his nose. He recognised her headband as the rain village. I wonder why she's here and how long she's staying. What I do know is she's hotter than hot and I will get her attention.

Mizuki's POV

The first thing I did when I entered the leaf village was go to the hokage tower to get my new headband. My new house was close to the hokage tower so I was able to stop there for a moment before going back to the hokage tower for my first mission as a leaf shinobi. I waited a few minutes before the team I would join for this mission. The shortest one was a blond boy with lines on his face that looked like whiskers. Another one had pink hair and a large forehead. The tallest one had dark blue, almost black, hair and onyx eyes that didn't seem to end. "This is Mizuki. She will be joining your team until Kakashi is out of the hospital." the hokage told them. "My name is Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you!" said the pink haired girl. "I- I- I'm- uh... um..." the blond kid stuttered. "His name is Naruto." Sakura told me. "I am Sasuke Uchiha." Even his voice is hot! "Your mission is protecting Britney Spears from crazy fans." the hokage told us.

Sakura's POV

Whats wrong with Naruto? Usually he's loud and annoying, but he hasn't said anything this whole time. He's just staring at that new girl. Well I guess I shouldn't complain. At least he's quiet. "Naruto's creeping me out." Mizuki told me. "I know exactly what you mean." I told her. She smiled. "So what brings you to the leaf village?" I asked her. "My parents wanted to come here. I don't know why." she told me. "It's nice to have another girl around." I told her. I had a felling we were gonna be good friends. "Hey, um... Do you know if Sasuke's seeing anybody?" Guess I spoke to soon. "Why do you want to know!" I snapped. "I just think he's cute. If he's not taken, I might try to get to know him better." Just when I thought I found a friend, I find out she likes Sasuke! Wait a minute. She said she thought he was cute. She hasn't even talked to him yet. Maybe she won't like him! "No he isn't seeing anyone." Yet. He will be mine. Not Ino's, not Mizuki's, not anyone elses. Mine. I watched Sasuke walk in front of us. He's so perfect. She better not like him. I want her to be my friend. Not my enemy. She's kinda pretty. What if Sasuke likes her! What would I do then? We could see Britney waiting.

**Me: The Britney Spears idea came from KandosHi!  
Mizuki: Go check her out.  
Naruto: Reveiw!  
Sasuke: You spelled review wrong.  
Naruto: DX**


	2. This Chapter Has Exactly 1,000 Words

**Me: I own nothing.  
Mizuki : You own me.  
Sasuke: Poor you.  
Me: In this chapter your wearing a pink bikini and doing the Makarana!  
Sasuke: O.O I'll shut up now.  
Naruto: You should still make him do it.  
Sakura: NARUTO!**

Mizuki's POV

We stayed in a hotel in a village Britney was doing a concert in. We all had to share one room and the room only had two queen size beds. After Sakura failed at convincing Sasuke to share with her and Naruto got punched in the face for asking Sakura to share with him, we went to bed, but not to sleep. Naruto and Sasuke fought all night and Sakura kept yelling at Naruto. I would have been able to sleep through that if it was raining. In short, it was a long night. Naruto had asked me to train with him this morning and I agreed to so Sakura could get some sleep. Sakura and I had become good friends. After kicking his ass a few times, we relaxed under some trees near the training field and got to know each other better. Basically, he loves ramen and want's to be the hokage. That's all he talked about. Sakura was right. He is annoying. She's slightly annoying too, but not as annoying as Naruto. Not even half as annoying as Naruto. Naruto also talked about how awesome Sakura was. "And then there's Sasuke. He's so annoying and thinks he's so cool! I'd stay away from him if I were you." Naruto said. Sakura always talked about how cool and elite Sasuke was and how much Naruto hated him. I think I believe Sakura. "Sasuke doesn't seem so bad." I told him. "You just haven't talked to him yet. You'll see!" Why haven't I talked to Sasuke yet! I'll to talk to him eventually. "I hope this place has a ramen shop!" Naruto said. "Is that all there is to you? Ramen and being hokage?" I asked. "I'm also an amazing kisser." he said quietly.

Sasuke's POV

Why did I follow them? I haven't talked to Mizuki yet but I heard her talking to Sakura. I learned she's witty, funny, and pretty distant. After watching her train with Naruto, I learned she's also strong. When I first saw her, I learned she was sexy. I couldn't hear what they were saying but from watching their lips, I recognised a few words. _Ramen, Hokage, Rain._My name? Naruto said my name. _Annoying. _He told her I was annoying! Now she said my name. _Ramen shop, Hokage, Amazing kisser? _Did he tell her he was an amazing kisser? Baka. Why does that make me so mad? Why do I care what they talk about? Then Naruto kissed her cheek and pulled her to face him. What I did next confused even me. I left my hiding place and pushed Naruto away from her. Then I left.

Naruto's POV

"What the hell?" I said. He ruined my chance! Damn Sasuke! "Was he spying on us?" Mizuki asked. "Probably. I wonder how long he was there?" I said. "Boy's got issues." she said. Yes. A girl who doesn't like Sasuke. I finally found one.

Mizuki's POV

I finally have an excuse to talk to Sasuke. Why did he do that? Does he like me? I've never talked to him but he probably heard me talking to Sakura a few times. I'll talk to him later. "Let's go home." Naruto suddenly said. Fine with me. That's probably where Sasuke went. When we got back to the hotel room, Sakura was sitting on our bed staring at Sasuke and Sasuke was laying on his bed staring at the roof. "Sasuke can I talk to you?" Naruto asked Sasuke. I wanted to talk to him! Oh well. It can wait for later. "Did you find out how annoying Naruto is?" Sakura asked. "God damn. All he ever talks about is ramen and becoming hokage!" All she ever talks about is Sasuke and how annoying Naruto is, but she'll never have to know. "How many times did he say believe it?" she asked. "Three or four." I guess saying believe it is his thing.

Naruto's POV

"Sasuke! What the hell? I almost got her to kiss me!" Damn Uchiha loves ruining everything for me. "She would never kiss a loser like you." he said. "She wouldn't or you wouldn't let her?" I asked. "Why would I care?" she answered me with another question. "Why do you care?" Two can play at that game. "I don't." he said. "Then why didn't you let me kiss her?" Let's see him answer that. "She didn't want you to kiss her." What? "How do you know?" I asked. "I have common sense." she said. Then Sasuke walked back into the room. I went to go see if there was a ramen shop.

Mizuki's POV

Sasuke went back to staring at the roof and Sakura went back to staring at him. I wonder what he's thinking about? This mission will be over soon and I won't have a chance to talk to him. I better do it soon. I never imagined myself with a younger guy but he was taller than me and only a year younger than me. I'll talk to him tomarrow. I have a lot of pre-planning to do. I went to sleep and had a weird dream about Sasuke wearing a pink bikini and doing the Makarana. That was probably the weirdest dream I ever had.

**Naruto: YES YOU INCLUDED IT!  
Sasuke: At least I didn't actually do it.  
Mizuki: Why the hell would you?  
Me: If he got really drunk he might...  
Sakura: Review!  
Naruto: XD**


	3. Sasuke Lost His Cool?

**Me: As you already know, I own nothing.  
Mizuki: Except me.  
Britney: How come I never get to talk at the begining of the chapters?  
Sakura: Because this is your last chapter.  
Naruto: We're going back to the leaf village soon!  
Sasuke: (being quiet so he doesn't have to do something embarrassing)**

Mizuki's POV

Naruto's at that ramen shop he found and Sakura's being Britney's body guard. Sasuke and I are alone in the room. Last night it rained so I was able to sleep. Sasuke couldn't sleep last night and was sleeping now. I didn't want to wake him, but it's the perfect time to talk to him! On the other hand, he's so cute when he's asleep. He was sleeping on top of the blankets, still dressed in his ninja attire. His lips were slightly parted. He didn't snore. I watched his chest rise and fall with each breath. I felt kind of like a stalker but it's not like I was sitting right beside his bed. I was laying on mine. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. 'I hope he wakes up before Naruto and Sakura get back. "Mizuki?" I opened my eyes and looked at Sasuke. He was now in front of the mirror gelling his hair. "Yeah?" I answered. "Do you want to spar with me?" he asked. "Sure!"

Sasuke's POV

I was definitely a better match for her than Naruto. Naruto lasted about three minutes each round. I lasted about fifteen minutes. She had me pinned to a wall with a kunai at my neck. I could have beat her, or at least lasted longer. How did she beat me so fast? It probably had something to do with how fast my heart was beating before we started. Mizuki put the kunai back in her weapons pouch and took a few steps back. "Sakura said you were strong." she teased. "I- I am!" Did I just stutter? What's happening to me?

Mizuki's POV

Almost back to the leaf village. Stupid C rank mission. I'm still a genin but I've done harder missions before! Lady Tsunade just doesn't know me yet. We went to the hokage tower to report mission success. When we entered the hokage's office, there was another team reporting after a mission. A boy with a bowl cut and wearing green spandex, a boy with long hair and no pupils, and a girl with brown hair in double buns. "I have never seen her before." said the boy with the bowl cut. "This is Mizuki Kikuchi. She just came here from the village hidden in the rain." Tsunade told them. "I am Rock Lee." said bowl cut boy. "My name is Tenten." said the brown haired girl. "Neji Hyuuga" said the long haired boy. "Nice to meet you all." I said. After reporting mission success, Lady Tsunade suggested I meet Kakashi sensei. When we got to the hospital, Kakashi was asleep. I noticed the first volume of Itcha Itcha Paradise on the night stand and got a funny idea. I grabbed the book and put in in my weapons pouch without anyone noticing. After leaving the hospital, I finally had a chance to explore the village. Mostly, I wanted to meet more people. I had lots of friends in Amega. (A/N Amega is the village hidden in rain.) I get along with most people. I decided to start at the training ground. There was a team there. A skinny blonde girl, a chubby boy eating chips, and a boy wearing a chunin vest. "Who are you?" the blonde girl asked. "My name's Mizuki Kikuchi. I just moved here from Amegakure." I told them. "Ino Yamanaka." said the blonde girl "Choji Akimichi." the chubby boy said. "I'm Shikamaru Nara." said the chunin.

Ino's POV

"You meet anyone other than us yet?" I asked her. "I went on a mission with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke." she said. She better not be after my Sasuke-kun! "What do you think of Sasuke?" I asked. Just wanna be sure. "He's pretty cute." she answered. Cha! Try extremely hot! My hot, hot, hot Sasuke-kun! "What do you think of Sakura?" I asked. "She's pretty cool." Mizuki answered. Hate this girl! "But she can be really annoying." Mizuki added. Guess I spoke to soon. Maybe she could be my friend. She never said she liked Sasuke. Maybe she doesn't like him. "I gotta go but i'll see you later?" she asked. "Sure." I said. I watched her walk away. Is that Itcha Itcha Paradise in her back pocket?

**Me: I hope you liked that little look into Ino's head.  
Sasuke: It was scary.  
Kakashi: What's Mizuki gonna do with my precious Itcha Itcha?  
Mizuki: You'll see :D  
Naruto: Who want's to see a picture of Sasuke sleeping?**

Me: Awwww! He was so awkward and confused at the beginning of the chapter!  
Sasuke: -_-  
Mizuki: He's so cute!  
Sasuke: O/O  
Me, Mizuki, Sakura, and Ino: AWWWWW!  
Naruto: Review!


	4. Moonlight Kiss

**POEM TIME!  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Me own nothing  
You no sue**

Mizuki's POV

I'm sitting on my roof, staring at the full moon. I made alot of friends this month. Kiba was joking I'm using him to get to Akamaru. Kiba's my best friend. I also made Shino laugh. He said he'd kill me if I told anyone. I hung out with Neji more than anyone. He thinks I'm really funnny. Shikamaru 'loves the way I handle troublesome situations.' I went on a mission with Shikamaru's team. We had to bring some medicine to Suna. Gaara's my friend now. He said he cant define the feelings that consume him when I'm around. I hope he doesn't love me. I don't wanna hurt him. I'm friends with most of the Konoha kunoichi too. I like Konoha a lot more than I thought I would. Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Sasuke standing behind me.

Sasuke's POV

She makes me weak. When she's around, I loose my cool and my heart beats faster. I cant stay away from her anymore. Neji thinks Mizuki loves him but I don't believe it. He loves to shove it up my ass. "Mind if I join you?" I asked. "Go ahead." she said. I sat beside her on the edge of the roof. I cant wait anymore. I've wanted to do this for days. I put my hands on her shoulders. Her skin glowed in the moonlight. A mosquito buzzed in the air. It could smell the tension, the sweat, the blood. An owl hooted. The sliver of moon was covered by a small cloud. Everything was waiting, still. Everything was in slow motion.

Mizuki's POV

Suddenly I felt a warm sensation over my lips. The kiss only lasted two seconds, but it knocked the breath out of me. "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked. "I…I…I…I-I…" My face turned bright red. I was speachless, thoughtless. This _had_to be a dream; there was no other possible explanation for this event to happen. "I…I…I…S-Sa…I…" Sasuke smiled genuinely and his eyes seemed to light up unlike the ever had in the past. Their beautiful simplicity was hypnotizing. Our lips met each other again. The sensation traveled back and forth between our mouths and Sasuke fastened his hands around my waist. It felt right. We connected perfectly. "M-mm," I trembled as I pressed my lips harder against the boy I was currently sharing a mouth with, Sasuke's mouth. This was still too much to take in, but at least I was able to keep herself conscious, and let myself fully enjoy this incredible moment. All of a sudden my hands seemed to develop minds of their own. They slid up Sasuke's body, all the way up to his head where they lightly gripped onto his soft hair. Sasuke gently broke away from my lips, only a few hairs length between us, his breath was hot on my lips as he spoke. "I think I love you." This warranted a giggle from me. I then took the initiative and pressed my lips back to Sasuke's. I've never felt better. "And now you're laughing…" our long kiss turned into quick successions, the two of us exchanging either a word or a breath in between each soft, tender one. Our hands glided across each others skin. Small gasps began to bleed out in between the kisses. I gently tugged on Sasuke's lower lip with my teeth, pulling back and then letting go. "I love you." I said. "I love you too."

Sakura's POV

At first I had my doubts, but Mizuki and I have become good friends. She's friends with Ino, but I can ignore that fact. Naruto likes her. I can ignore that too. At least she doesn't like Sasuke. Sasuke is mine. That's why Ino and I are no longer friends. She told me she liked Sasuke and we became enemies. That, and Ino made fun of my forehead size. Mizuki never commented on my large forehead. Even if she thought it, she never said anything. We've only known each other for about a month, but we've become really close.

**Me: Sakura doesn't know!  
Mizuki: And she never will.  
Me: You sure about that?  
Mizuki: PLEASE NO!  
Me: We'll see.  
Mizuki: D:  
Sasuke: You upset my girlfriend!  
Mizuki: Girlfriend? :D  
Sakura: What'cha talkin bout?  
Mizuki: NOTHING!  
Sasuke Review.**


	5. Itcha Itcha Paradise

**Mizuki: Do you guys remember when I stole Kakashi's Itcha Itcha?  
Kakashi: Yes :'(  
Mizuki: You're gonna find out why soon!  
Kakashi: D:  
Me: I own nothing.**

Mizuki's POV

"It's finally done." I said to myself while admiring my work. I had been working on itfor ages and it was finally complete. I couldn't wait to see Kakashi's face when he saw it. I went too the hospital and found Kakashi sleeping. Perfect. I put the book on the side table and watched through the window.

Kakashi's POV

It's back! My Itcha Itcha Paradise is back! I picked up the book and opened it to find something horrifying inside. Someone had changed the main characters to Iruka and I! I heard giggling coming from the window. I looked over and saw blue hair. Who ever it was I had never seen them before and would never catch them in my condition anyway. "WHY!" I shouted at the sky. My poor Itcha Itcha!

**Mizuki: XD XD XD  
Kakashi: D:  
Iruka: :O  
Me: Well Kakashi hates Mizuki now. The next chapter will be back on the story line.  
Jiraiya: Leave a bad review for Mizuki.  
Naruto: Leave a review telling Mizuki she's awesome.  
Jiraiya: OX**


End file.
